1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fire fighting monitor for aiming and projecting a stream of water and more particularly to a lightweight, portable, and inexpensive ground standing fire fighting monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire fighting monitors are the artillery pieces used by fire fighters while fighting a blaze. They generally comprise a directionally controllable water gun mounted on a secure base. Often, they are deployed to a position within range of the fire, attached to a high pressure water source, and then aimed so that they can project a stream of water at a desired target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,686 issued to Trapp and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,618 and 4,506,738 issued to Evans et al. exemplify prior art fire fighting monitors. Trapp discloses a monitor having a base which supports two elbow pipes having rotating joints that are manipulated by crank actuated worm gears. Evans discloses monitors which include a discharge head having a ball shaped body that seats in a hollow socket which, in turn, is supported by a base. In Evans, water flows up through the base, into the hollow socket, into and out through the pivotable and rotatable head. In both cases, expensive, relatively heavy, precision machined components are needed to construct a workable monitor. Trapp requires precision worm-gear elements along with several precision bearings. Evans requires a difficult, machined watertight spherical ball and socket assembly of significant diameter. While these prior art devices may be effective, useful, and functional, they exemplify prior art devices which require expensive components.
Consequently, a need exists for a fire fighting monitor that is simple, lightweight, easy to build, yet effective.